Sob as Folhas de Konoha
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Neji acordou esperando que seu dia fosse como qualquer um, sem nenhum acontecimento importante, mas percebeu que não seria exatamente assim quando ficou sabendo que o treino diário com Hinata havia sido cancelado. Ficou feliz, entretanto, pois poderia, então, treinar com sua antiga companheira de time, Tenten. E já fazia um bom tempo que não treinavam juntos. Não a sós.


**Sob as Folhas de Konoha**

Neji acordou como todos os dias, fez tudo como sempre fazia: levantou, tomou o café da manhã sozinho, cumprimentou seu tio e foi se preparar para treinar com Hinata. E a partir disso, ele viu que sua rotina tinha sido completamente destruída. Ao questionar sobre a prima, descobriu que ela tinha saído com o time, o que já era estranho, afinal, a garota sempre dava aviso prévio quando sairia para se encontrar com Kiba e Shino, deixando claro que Neji não precisaria se preocupar com o treinamento diário.

Na verdade, ele se sentiu feliz com isso, já que poderia, enfim, treinar com a antiga colega de time, o que não fazia havia um bom tempo. Não a sós. Antes de sair, voltou ao quarto para prender o cabelo e assim que ia abrir a porta de casa, deu de cara com Tenten.

– Tenten? – deu um passo para trás, assustado.

– Bom dia Neji! – seu sorriso estava mais radiante que o normal.

– Bom dia... – respondeu – O que faz aqui?

– Vim te buscar para um treino!

– Como sabia que eu estava livre?

– Tenho minhas fontes. – disse misteriosa. – Vamos! Hoje o dia está ótimo para um treino naquela floresta, não acha? – foi em frente, sem nem esperá-lo.

– Hum... – assentiu e a seguiu.

Neji estava acostumado com a empolgação de Tenten, até demais. Sabia decifrá-la dos pés à cabeça, ou quase. A única coisa que o gênio não entendia nunca era o brilho dos olhos da menina, era diferente demais, exótico demais, mas ele gostava disso. Naquele dia, entretanto, ele não a entendia em nada, não fazia ideia do por que estava tão animada com um treino, ainda mais no meio da floresta.

Até chegarem ao destino, não soltou uma palavra, ouvia a garota de coques tagarelar algo que não prestou atenção, já que esta estava voltada numa mancha marrom na manga da roupa de Tenten. Ela era preocupada com a limpeza das vestimentas, só podia vê-la suja durante as missões, porém quando estavam dentro da Vila, suas roupas eram impecavelmente brancas.

– Tenten... – chamou.

– Hum? O que foi? – virou-se para perguntar. – Ah, já chegamos!

– O que é essa mancha? – deixou-se levar pela curiosidade.

– Ah, não é nada. – respondeu sem jeito. - É um pouco de... terra! – Mas sua resposta não tinha convencido o gênio.

– Sei... – preferiu não levar a conversa adiante. – E então, o que faremos hoje?

– Treinar...? – falou em tom brincalhão e foi respondida com uma cara fechada de Neji. – Ora, é só uma brincadeira, não fique tão bravo, Neji. – sorriu.

Após isso, puseram-se em posição de batalha. Apesar da pergunta, ele sabia muito bem como seria o treino. Ela o atacaria e ele defenderia todos os ataques. Fazia mesmo tempo que não a acompanhava com isso... Numa fração de segundos, antes que ela subisse numa altura razoável para atacá-lo, o gênio reparou que Tenten estava com o rosto diferente. Usava maquiagem. Só não pôde pensar nada a respeito, pois logo a chuva de armas ia diretamente nele.

– Andou melhorando, não? – comentou, após repelir os ataques com o _kaiten_.

– Assim como você treina todos os dias, eu também treino. – pausou. – Vendada.

– Então está me atacando de olhos fechados? – surpreendeu-se.

– Sim. – respondeu divertida. – Eu não tenho os mesmos olhos que você Neji, mas sei onde está minha mira, ainda mais quando é você. – lançou mais uma tempestade de kunai.

– Como assim?

– Você gira no mesmo lugar, Neji. – riu.

– Está me subestimando?

– Quem sabe. – mostrou a língua e tirou um _bo_ de um pergaminho, passando a lutar a curta distância.

Neji não esperava que Tenten o atacasse de perto, afinal seus treinos sempre eram baseados em ataques longos e sua defesa perfeita. Enquanto interceptava os golpes usando os braços, ia andando cada vez mais para trás, mas foi acertado na coxa, quando o bastão virou um _sansetsukon_. Antes que pudesse ser atingido mais uma vez, segurou a arma e a lançou para longe, ficando cara a cara com a garota.

– Não pode ter ficado tão boa assim.

– Não me subestime. – Neji estranhou seu bom humor excessivo, até que percebeu que se desse mais um passo, poderia ter o pé perfurado. – Posso me dar como vencedora hoje? – brincou.

– Ainda não. – um sorriso brincou nos lábios do Hyuuga, que passou a atacá-la.

Em tantos anos de parceria, aquela era uma das únicas vezes, senão a primeira, que lutaram corpo a corpo. Tenten era acostumada a treinar daquela forma somente com Lee, pensava que Neji preferia manter distância, então nunca tinha nem questionado sobre, até porque sabia que estaria ferrada se o companheiro levasse a sério. Qualquer movimento errado e ela acabaria no chão facilmente. E foi justamente o que aconteceu, ou quase. Enquanto prestava atenção nas mãos dele, que tentavam atingir seus braços, esqueceu-se do pé e levou uma rasteira. Só que, ao contrário do que ela pensava, o chão ficou bem longe do seu bumbum.

– Acho que eu sou o vencedor hoje, não? – sorriu vitorioso, segurando-a pela cintura para não cair. Seu olhar cruzou com o dela e, por pouco, não a puxou para si.

– Só por hoje... – desviou o olhar com as bochechas coradas. – Pode me soltar... E tem mais uma coisa que quero que treine hoje!

– Claro... – soltou-a. – O que é?

– Seu _byakugan_!

– Por quê?

– Tem uma coisa que eu quero que ache, mas não vou lhe dizer onde está. – riu. – Pode?

– Mas como vou saber que achei?

– Você vai saber!

– Tudo bem... – suspirou. – _Byakugan_!

As veias do rosto dele saltaram na pele, procurou por algo logo a sua frente e não encontrou nada, rolou a visão para a direita, esquerda e continuava sem achar coisa alguma. Concentrou-se mais e procurou atrás de si, até avistar em cima de um tronco cortado uma caixinha com alguns escritos: " _Eu gosto de você_.".

– O quê...? – não sabia como reagir.

– Venha. – pegou-lhe a mão e o puxou naquela direção, sendo seguida.

Correram por apenas um minuto até chegarem ao local em que se encontrava o objeto. Tenten pegou a caixinha e a estendeu para Neji.

– Sabe, hoje é um dia especial para muitas garotas. – começou a falar um pouco sem jeito. – A Hinata não foi treinar com o Shino ou o Kiba, ela foi entregar chocolates ao Naruto... – comentou. – A Sakura estava triste por não poder entregar nada ao Sasuke, o Shikamaru recebeu hoje uma caixa vinda lá de Suna e a Ino deu chocolates a todos os rapazes a quem é próxima. – pausou. – Eu pensei que esse ano poderia fazer algo também e achei melhor não adiar mais essa declaração...

– É por isso que hoje está diferente? – pegou a caixinha das mãos dela.

– Ah, a maquiagem? É sim! Mas não pensei que fosse reparar.

– Como você disse antes, você não tem os mesmos olhos que eu. – disse. – E isso na sua roupa, então, é chocolate, né? – questionou e ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Como você treinou vendada por tanto tempo, se eu te disser para fechar os olhos, você vai saber o que farei? – questionou.

– Quem sabe. – riu.

– Então feche os olhos...

Tenten obedeceu e esperou que fosse beijada em alguns segundos, mas nada tinha acontecido, o que a preocupou por um momento. Concentrou-se em ouvir os barulhos que a cercavam para poder descobrir o que Neji estava tramando no momento. Pôde escutar as folhas secas quebrando sob os pés dele, a caixinha sendo aberta e quando abriu os olhos, ele já não estava na sua frente.

– O quê... – Por uns segundos pensou que tivesse sido completamente rejeitada, até sentir a cabeça de Neji sobre seu ombro direito.

– Está muito bom... – sussurrou. – Obrigado.

– Neji...

– Você precisa treinar mais sua audição... – brincou.

– Eu... – foi interrompida com um bombom dentro de sua boca.

– Não precisa falar. – desencostou a cabeça e deu a volta, ficando frente a frente com Tenten. – Tem uma coisa que eu não fiz ainda e me segurei há pouco para fazer...

E quando a brisa de Konoha bateu, as folhas das árvores em volta deles caíram, formando um belo cenário. Com o sol das dez horas tocando a pele, os cabelos bagunçados com o vento e as folhas caindo ao seu redor, Tenten foi beijada por Neji, sentindo o gosto do chocolate de Dia dos Namorados que ela tinha preparado para ele.


End file.
